While browsing the Internet or reading social networking service feeds, video services users oftentimes come across information that is related to a video content item that is of interest to the user or that the user thinks would be of interest to another user. For example, a user may read an online article about a specific television show and wish to watch the television show when it airs or record the television show for later viewing. As another example, a user may watch or hear about a specific television program that he/she thinks a friend may enjoy watching. Additionally, it is common for users to communicate with others via social networking messaging, email, or other electronic messaging means about video content items that are of interest to the user or that the user thinks would be of interest to the person with whom he/she is communicating.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure have been made.